Graduation
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yugi and the gang are graduating from high school, then some one comes and stops by.slight hint of AtemXYugi


Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and just plain never will own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Graduation**

Caps and gowns of deep blue and pure white could be seen sitting down waiting for that moment to arrive that they could leave. A single teen could be seen.

A young seventeen year old boy sat with his thumbs as he listened to one of the faculty speak. "Allow me if you will, to take you back in time." Boy how he wished he could. One year ago was the last he saw his other half. "And now we will let Yugi Mutou speak."

Yugi stood up and walked over to the oak wood podium and looked out among his fellow students.

"H-hello. Fellow students, classmates, friends. I greet you here today.," Yugi started taking a deep breath. "You all are probably thinking the same thing, 'Oh just hurry! I want to leave and move on!', well calm down and hold onto your hats.," Yugi smiled as he heard a few hearty laughs. "Well, as you all know, most of us are planning to move out of our dear old Domino, to go off and create a new family of their own. Many are off to college to get their degrees, and many are already getting started on their careers. But no matter what happens , we will all remember this day. We will remember our tear-fulled eyes of our old and new friends, and family nevertheless. We will all remember the butterflies in out stomachs this morning. We will remember the cheers that fallowed after our names when they are called out. We will remember seeing all the smiles and tears of joy and embrace. We will never forget our life changing experiences and people who both made life better and worse.," Yugi took another breath. "We will all know that we will die. We know, with each death there is new life. And with life, this wonderful day, will return. Through all the hardships and goodness in all of our love hope, and hearts. Please. As a symbol of our passing and moving on to better lives. Move your tassels from the right, to the left.," Yugi, and the many other students, slowly moved their tassels to the left. "Happy graduation!" Yugi called at last as every one cheered, many throwing their caps into the air.

Yugi smiles as he looked around the huge room. Suddenly a bright flash blinded him. When he recovered, he looked to where the flash came from. He saw a man, dressed in all black. As Yugi started to walk over to the man, he was surrounded by his small group of friends.

"Yeah! We did it Yug'! We made it through High School!" Jounochi grinned, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi couldn't help but smile back at the blonde. "Yeah, Jou, we made it." he said.

"You did a great job on your speech," Anzu complimented with a smile. "You really snagged every one's attention!"

"Ha ha! I don't know about that..." Yugi said, looking over at their ex-assistant principle who snored from where he sat. The gang laughed.

"So, Yugi, what are you going to do now?" asked Ryou in his British accent.

"Go to college. Then go to Egypt hopefully." Yugi said smiling at his white haired friend.

Every one nodded. They all looked down at the memory of one year ago when their closets friend moved on.

Yugi was the first to brake the silence that had befallen his friends. "Do you guys know who that guy in black was?" Yugi asked.

"What guy in black?" asked anzu turning around to see if she could she the said man, her brunet hair twirling as she turned, but only saw the half empty auditorium.

Yugi sighed. "Never mind.," he said. "Come on guys, we should get outta hear. Grandpa is gonna be worried." Yugi said grinning, trying to get his friends' minds off his question.

They all nodded and started up the stairs, leaving poor Yugi behind because of his small structure.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yugi called before he was bumped off balance. He fell back, awaiting the pain that fate held for him, but it seemed fate had changed its mind. Yugi felt two arms catch him before he made contact with the stone hard steps.

"Watch out there, Yugi. Wouldn't want you getting hurt after a year of not seeing you, right?" Yugi knew that deep voice all to well and whirled around embracing the stranger.

"Atem!" Yug cried, getting the attention of his friends that waited for him at the top of the stairs. They all raced down to see the two twin-like tri-colored hair boys hugging.

"Atem!" the three called as they joined in on the hug.

"Congratulation you guys!" Atem said after all the hugs.

The gang smiled. All stil happy they finnaly got to meet their 3,000 year old friend at last. But not one of them as much as Yugi.

**The end **

**BEK:** T.T WWWWHHHHAAAA!

**Yami:** What?

**BEK:** My brother just graduated from High School! crying

**Yami:** Okay... well, hope you all enjoyed the one shot. I'm going to go get my rain gear!


End file.
